


Little Kitten

by CreativityFlow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Plagg Centric, Secret Identity, basically this is nothing plagg, like uber protective, plagg is also careless, plagg is protective, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Plagg really does care for Adrien. He cares for every Chat Noir he's ever been with. They're his kittens, and even if they've become stories of the past, he remembers each and every one.<br/>He also remembers every Ladybug, but for another reason all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerendipitousP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousP/gifts).



> This is Jupidorks fault, and I totally agree with her - Plagg hating on Ladybug because she ruins every Chat Noir is totally a thing and you can't convince me otherwise.

Despite his teasing tones, and admittedly sometimes harsh words, Plagg loves Adrien. He loved every Chat Noir, and keeps each and every one of them in his heart, keeping their names and faces memorized.

He also remembers each and every Ladybug.

Not because he's obligated, or because he dedicates time to saving them into his memory, but because they are usually the reason he loses his little kittens.

This Ladybug is no exception. In fact, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (oh yes, he definitely knew who she was) is probably the biggest threat to his little kitty since the Great Fire of London, and he did not want to think how this may play out for Adrien.

Like every Chat Not before him, the blond model had fallen hard for the spotted hero, and already, he had sacrificed himself too much.

Plagg couldn't stand it. He told Tikki, every time, to keep her little insects to herself, but the little red Kwami had limits.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were important, and history has proven, over and over, that the two heroes only work if they're together.

It wasn't fair. Not to Plagg, not to Chat Noir.

"Adrien," Plagg pleads, "please. What if this 'Marinette' doesn't have enough cheese? It's supposed to snow tonight, and if we get snowed in, what will we do? What if- what if there's an Akuma attack? It won't be easy to sneak out."

His kitten never stops loading his back pack, stuffing more pencils than necessary into the little pockets. "Why are you so worried?" Adrien asks. "I packed plenty of camembert for you, and the snow isn't supposed to move in until later. If an Akuma attacks, I'll make something up. Now, come on, or we'll be late, and I can't risk not finishing this project."

"But-but I don't like camembert!"

Plagg internally groans and closes his eyes in defeat.

The model stops, though, and kneels down next to the bed, where the Kwami is sat. "Alright," he says, "what's wrong?"

Plagg crosses his little arms, and ducks his head. "I've been around for a long time," he tells Adrien. "There's been a lot of Chat Noir's, and stories to go along with them. I... I don't want you to become a story."

Adrien blinks at that, before scooping the Kwami into his cupped hands. "Awe, Plagg," he smirks, "you do care."

Plagg glares. Of course the stupid kitten wouldn't understand. They never do.

But he gives up, silently praying that Hawk Moth took a personal day, and hiding himself in Adrien's shirt, close to the steadily beating heart, keeping his kitten close.

The ride to Marinette's house is silent and short, and soon, too soon, Adrien is knocking on her door.

The woman who answers smells like bread and has a frosting stain on her sleeve.

"You must be Adrien," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng greets. "Marinette is right upstairs. I'll bring you both some snacks after the afternoon rush is over."

"Thank you, ma'am," Adrien nods, and follows her directions to Marinette.

Tikki's presence slams into Plagg immediately, and he carefully peeks out of his charges shirt to spot the red Kwami sticking her head out of Marinette's purse.

They catch each others eyes, and Plagg can't help glaring a little. Tikki rolls her eyes, but there's a softness to it, an apology.

For the first couple hours, everything goes fine. Adrien is focused on the project, and Marinette is blushing and fumbling around like always. Plagg catches Tikki sneak away, probably to the kitchen, and despite really wanting to join her, he refuses to leave Adrien's side. Besides, it would be too difficult to sneak away unnoticed.

The plate of macaroons Marinette's mother had brought up earlier is nearly gone, and Plagg decides they've pushed their bad luck far enough and it's time to go.

He knows from experience that simply tapping Adrien's chest won't work, so he has to settle with head butting him. Almost immediately, Adrien's hand comes up to still him, and the blond starts saying how late it is, Natalie will start worry, excuses, excuses.

Marinette looks heart broken, but stutters her understandings. Adrien has just finished packing his bag and is reaching for his phone when Marinette gasps.

It's quiet but quick, and it's just enough for Plagg's heart to stop before he realizes that, no, there's no immediate danger, but there is snow. Lots of snow, falling from the sky in big, rapid flurries, and snow already nestled on the ground in tiny mountains.

"Oh, no," Plagg moans.

"Shh," Adrien hisses, but seems more hesitant as he reaches for his phone. "It... It looks pretty bad out there. I hope I don't miss- don't... miss... uh, that thing Natalie scheduled."

Marinette nods. "Slippery, too. I wonder if I'll still- I-I mean, I wonder how long it will last."

These two are hopeless, Plagg thinks the same time Tikki's soft giggle ghosts throughout the room.

The French-Asian girl looks panicked for a moment, but Adrien doesn't even notice. He's too busy staring out the window, enchanted by the snow. Plagg butts his head against the blonds chest again, and Adrien sighs. 

"I really do need to get home," he says.

"Do you think your driver will be able to make it?" asks Marinette, moving away from the window to start packing up the remainder of their things.

Please, Plagg begs, please let that gorilla of a man be able to drive.

Adrien's phone rings, and the boy quickly steps back to answer it. "Natalie," he says, and it's quiet for a moment as the PA speaks. "Uh huh... Oh, um, are you sure?... Right, of course."

Plagg tenses, and a reassuring hand lands on the pocket he's tucked into. After Adrien hangs up, Plagg braces himself for the worst news. They will have to wait another few hours, they'd be stuck for dinner, there's an Akuma attack blocking the way to the bakery.

Adrien takes a deep breath, and the hand resting over Plagg is tense.

It's worse. It's so, so much worse.

"Hey, Marinette?" the model calls. "Do you think we could turn on the news? Natalie says some roads are closed."

It's a good thing the hand is there, because Plagg just about zooms out of his hiding place. A horrified squeak escapes him, and he's going into full on panic. He doesn't notice when or how, but suddenly they're in the bathroom, his kitten, his little kitten, is holding him close, and whispering for him to calm down.

"Plagg, hey, it's okay," Adrien is saying when the Kwami is able to understand his words. "Come on, Plagg, what's wrong? You've been acting funny all day, and now this? What, are you afraid of a little snow?"

Plagg hugs Adrien's thumb, because that's all he can manage, and doesn't say anything for a while. "Please, Adrien," he tries, "can we go home?"

The blond looks heart broken, and he can only shake his head sadly. "Plagg, all the roads are closed, and knowing Marinette, she won't let me walk home. Unless you want to me to tell her about Chat Noir, then-

"No!"

"Plagg, I was teasing." Adrien furrows his brow, and brings the little black cat closer to his cheek. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's... this place," he says, ducking his head. "It's unfamiliar, it's... not safe."

"This is Marinette we're talking about," Adrien chuckles. "The only thing that's unsafe in this house is the sugar in the sweets downstairs."

Plagg forces a laugh, if only to end his display of weakness, and shakes his head. "Right," he agrees. "Of course. I'm just... jumpy. Black cats are known for their bad luck, you know."

Adrien smiles and playfully pokes at the Kwami's nose. "Even Chat Noirs luck can't be as bad as your making it out to be."

Plagg doesn't answer as he ducks back into Adrien's shirt, once again seeking the steady thrum of his heart. He knows it can get worse, and when Marinette's parents offer to let Adrien stay the night if the roads don't open soon, he resists the urge to yell 'told you so!'

Adrien calls Natalie and explains the situation, and though she sounds reluctant, even she has to agree there's hardly another option. She promises to send a car first thing in the morning, and Adrien's hand comes to rest over his pocket as he thanks her. Plagg appreciates the small act of comfort, even if the boy doesn't quite understand why he needs it.

It's about an hour before dinner, and Adrien and Marinette are sitting in the living room, finished with their project and watching the news. Plagg listens intently for any sign of the roads opening, but becomes more upset by the second.

"Here, kids," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng says, entering the room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Dinner won't be too long, but I thought I would bring you something to go with the weather."

Marinette perks up, looking out the window. "Oh wow, look at the snow."

Adrien accepts the mug before standing to join Marinette at the window. Plagg risks a peek out to see that the blizzard had toned down to a pretty snow fall. Adrien is enchanted, smiling like an idiot.

Marinette, seeing this, says, "You know, if... if we bundle up, we can go on the roof. It'll be cold, but Dad put some salt down earlier to help stop it from icing over."

No, Plagg thinks. 

"Can we?" Adrien asks. There's an excited glimmer in his eye, not unlike a child, and Plagg softens at his tone. Honestly, how could anyone say no to this kitten?

It only takes a couple minutes for the two teenagers to wrap themselves in coats, scarves, hats, and gloves, and Plagg is left hiding in the folds of Adrien's scarf. They trek through Marinette's room, which is somehow even more pink than the living room, and Adrien gets distracted by the unfinished projects and sketched out designs.

"Oh, I like this one," he says, pointing to a black sweater. Bright, green eyes stare back and a little pink noes and whiskers are also stitched in. "I didn't realize you were a fan of Chat Noir, Marinette."

"Hmm?" she hums, and when she sees the sweater he's looking at, she giggles. "Oh, I don't know if I'd call myself a fan."

Plagg bristles. Just what did that mean? Was his kitty not good enough for her? "Really?" Adrien asks. "I thought you were rescued by him before or something."

Smooth as sandpaper, this kid was.

Marinette smiles fondly. "I like him just fine; in fact, I think he can be very charming. But being a fan means admiring from afar. Now come one, before it stops snowing."

Do these kids even know the meaning of subtlety? Plagg wants to plug his ears and skip to when everything is safe. 

As Marinette opens the hatch to the room, Plagg can see Tikki tucked into her pocket, wearing a tiny hat and gloves. Well, that just wasn't fair. 

The French-Asian girl climbs up first, expertly avoiding spilling her hot chocolate. Whether it's from practice, or Ladybug's good luck, Plagg isn't sure, but Adrien doesn't even test his luck, simply passing the drink above. The cold air hits him like a wave, and the Kwami burrows deeper into Adrien's layers.

"Wow, Marinette," Adrien smiles, standing up and looking around. "You have a great view. Kind of like a princess' tower, huh?"

Marinette blushes, and it takes all of Plagg's willpower to not bite the boy.

"Oh, um, I, it's not- I mean-"

"Hey, what's that?" Adrien points to the wall, where there's a painting that looks only halfway done. It's kind of cartoon-ish, with a black cat sitting on a wall and a little ladybug resting on its nose. The full moon illuminates them, and if it weren't such a Ladybug/Marinette thing to do, Plagg would like it.

"Oh, it's nothing," Marinette brushes off. "I mean, you know how much Alya is obsessed with Ladybug, and I was wanting to do something with the wall anyway."

Adrien takes another step closer, but his foot lands on a slab of ice, and Plagg feels his heart drop faster than his charge.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelps, rushing over.

The model groans in response, and Plagg sees red. Before he can stop himself, he flies out of hiding, crowding Adrien's face.

"Adrien!" he gasps. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He whirls on Ladybug, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. "This is your fault," he scolds. "You couldn't just stay in the house, could you? You had to go outside where it was a literal blizzard not fifteen minutes ago." Behind him, Adrien groans, and Plagg turns back. "Adrien, speak to me. Oh man, you gotta be okay."

"Pl-Plagg?!" The blond is staring at him with wide eyes that flit back and forth between him and the girl behind him. Adrien looks panicked as he scrambles to his feet. "Marinette, uh, this isn't what it looks like-"

"Sit down, or you're grounded," Plagg growls, flying in his face again. "I told you we should have stayed home. I told you something like this would happen."

"You can't ground me," Adrien hisses, "now shut up, before you make things worse."

"Watch me. No more patrols, no more late night rendezvous with Klutzy over here, and I swear I'll wrap you in bubble wrap if I have to." He shakes his fists angrily to prove his point. 

"Plagg, will you give the boy a break?" Tikki scolds. "Get a hold of yourself, you nagging, old cat. He just slipped. Now look what you did."

"Tikki!" Marinette gasps. "What are you doing?"

Plagg takes a deep breath and nuzzles Adrien's cheek. 

"Plagg," he breathes. "What just... what did you do?"

"He overreacted," Tikki answers for him. "Which isn't unusual, given his history."

"Maybe if you kept that Ladybug of yours on a leash-"

"Maybe if you kept a better eye on your kittens-"

"Ladybug?"

"Kitten?"

The two superheros are staring at each other in shock, the Kwami's and their bickering completely forgotten.

"Adrien," Marinette whispers. "You're Chat Noir?"

Instead of answering, Adrien asks, "My Lady?"

Plagg watches in despair as a spark flickers in Adrien's eyes. There he goes, just like all the kitten before him. Ladybug had him, hook, line, and sinker. 

It looked like this kitten would become a story as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
